


stretching out for the sun

by iphigenias



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, soft sleepy boyfriends™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/pseuds/iphigenias
Summary: The sun wakes Isak the morning after the Kosegruppa party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> soft boyfriends deserve soft words and i tried to give it to them. first time writing skam, so i hope this is ok. title is from boy & bear's 'a moment's grace'

**LØRDAG 10:08**

The sun wakes Isak the morning after the Kosegruppa party. He’s lying curled into Even, whose head is tilted slightly back on the pillow so that the gentle rays light up the curls of his hair through the half-open curtains. Isak watches him for a long, quiet moment, still feeling sleepy and soft. His heart beats a steady rhythm in his chest, and if Isak didn’t know better, he’d say this was a dream.

As if sensing his gaze, Even stirs, blinking his eyes slowly open and letting his gaze drift until it finds Isak. “Halla,” he says, voice raspy from disuse overnight, and Isak leans forward to give him a gentle kiss.

“Halla,” he says back, rubbing their noses together before settling back into his own pillow and smiling at Even. “Sleep well?”

“Of course,” Even answers, grinning. “I had you next to me.” Isak rolls his eyes but laughs, giving his boyfriend another kiss before sitting up and stretching in the sunshine. Even laughs.

“You’re like a cat, Isak. Sunning yourself and ignoring me.”

Isak grimaces. “Please don’t say that where Magnus can hear. I’m scarred for life thanks to him and Vilde. You know they were purring at each other when they were doing it?”

If anything, Even laughs even brighter. His smile is warmer than the sun outside. “Now there’s a thought.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Isak says, pushing Even back into the sheets when he tries to sit up. Isak swings a leg over his boyfriend’s waist and leans down so their foreheads are touching. “I like us the way we are,” he says grumpily. “Please don’t bring cats into it.”

Even smiles and just leans up to kiss Isak. It starts out soft, but with the way Isak is straddling him, it’s no surprise when the kiss grows heated and desperate. Even breaks away from Isak’s lips to mouth at the line of his jaw, down his neck, along his bare collarbone, and Isak groans, a soft, quiet sound that Even wants to hear over and over again.

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door and the sound of Eskild’s voice, sounding far too awake for a Saturday morning. “I made breakfast for you two lovebirds,” he says. Noora shouts something from the kitchen. “Okay, _Noora_ made breakfast for you. Come out before it gets cold!” His footsteps retreat from outside the bedroom door and Isak lets out an annoyed sigh, bringing his forehead back down to rest against Even’s, who is pouting.

“Later,” Isak promises, kissing his boyfriend firmly before clambering off him to search for his sweats. He’s just pulled them and a hoodie on when arms slide around his chest from behind and a cold nose pokes against his neck.

“Mmm,” Even sighs. “Warm.” Isak turns in his arms and kisses him again, for good measure. His hands find their way inside the pocket of Even’s hoodie and he lingers there for a moment, lips pressed against Even’s but not moving into the kiss, eyes half-closed and mouth tugging into a smile.

“Come on,” Isak says at last, reluctant to break away from Even but conscious of his empty stomach. “M’hungry.”

“Mhm.”

“ _Even_.”

His boyfriend opens his eyes fully and looks at Isak, grinning. “Baby, I can’t go anywhere if you don’t take your hands out of my pocket.” Isak looks down and realises he’s right. Flushing, he takes his hands out and stuffs them inside his own pocket. Even kisses him on the cheekbone, right below his eye, close enough to make his eyelashes flutter. Isak sighs and leans into the touch.

“I thought you wanted to go to breakfast?”

“Mmm,” Isak says, leaning further forward to rest his head on Even’s shoulder and nose into the fabric of his hoodie. “Five more minutes.”

“Oh?” Even says, and even though Isak can’t see his smile he knows it’s there. “And what are we going to do in those five minutes?”

Isak burrows further into Even’s hoodie and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “Just stand here,” he says, words slightly muffled by the fabric. “Together.” He feels Even plant a kiss in his hair and gently wrap his arms around Isak’s waist, grounding him.

“Okay,” Even says softly, holding Isak close. “I can do that.”

They eat breakfast cold.


End file.
